


[Art] the division of day and night

by WolffyLuna



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Religious Imagery, Yellow Ending (We Know The Devil)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Art of Venus fromWe Know The Devil, loosely based of the Yellow Ending.
Kudos: 9





	[Art] the division of day and night

**_I want to undo the division of day and night // and she's going up like Jeremiah_**.


End file.
